


All Alone In An Empty Blue Box

by neptunaissance



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunaissance/pseuds/neptunaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: Post- The Angels Take Manhattan minific. ~ Now, the Doctor is all alone in his dear blue box. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone In An Empty Blue Box

Las puertas de la TARDIS se cerraron tras River emitiendo un lastimero crujido y, una vez más, el Doctor se quedó solo. 

Este puso su querida cabina azul en marcha, apretando incontables botones, haciendo que otras tantas luces empezaran a parpadear, tirando de decenas de palancas, provocando gran diversidad de ruidos y pitidos que, con un poco de suerte, disimularían el silencio que se ceñía sobre él. Próxima parada ninguna parte.

Pero sabía que no podría evitar siempre al silencio. Sabía que, algún día, tendría que enfrentarse a su recién readquirida soledad. Pero hoy no, no era ese día. No estaba preparado, aún no. 

Así que el Doctor buscó un nuevo destino, un nuevo planeta en peligro, una nueva civilización a la que salvar. Un nuevo lugar que visitar. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pararse a pensar, a pensar en qué haría ahora que aquella cabina era, una vez más, su única compañera. 

 

El Doctor abrió las puertas de la TARDIS con un simple chasquido de sus dedos y se refugió en la seguridad de la nave antes de que los seres, con apariencia mitad gusano mitad humano, consiguiesen atraparle. Su última aventura no había salido como él había planeado. Recuperó el aliento con una sonrisa irónica aún en los labios, pensando en la carrera que acababa de realizar. Hacía mucho que no corría tanto. Hacía aún más tiempo que no corría solo. 

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando sus oídos le obligaron a percatarse, una vez más, del silencio que reinaba en la cabina. Intentando conservar la calma, se apresuró a la sala de mandos para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: presionar botones, tirar de palancas, hablar con extraños tecnicismos que ahora nadie escucharía. Todo con tal de ahogar el silencio. Pero cuando se encontró frente a la mesa de mandos, listo para buscar una nueva aventura, listo para huir una vez más de la soledad, se dio cuenta de que esta vez no sería suficiente. Estaba cansado de correr solo.

Sus manos resbalaron de la mesa sin fuerzas, cayendo junto a sus costados. Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, el momento del que había estado escapando estas últimas semanas. Era el momento de llorar a los Pond.

 

Sus pasos le dirigieron, el rostro con el gesto más calmado e inexpresivo que pudo mantener, a la habitación que durante aquellos últimos años habían ocupado sus antiguos compañeros. Sus manos acariciaron con dulzura una chaqueta que su querida Amy, su pequeña Amelia, había olvidado en la TARDIS, y sus dedos se entretuvieron en una camiseta de Rory, el último centurión, el hombre que esperó 2000 años. Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios cuando vio la cama de matrimonio, en el centro de la habitación. Le habían insistido durante días y días para que cambiase las dos literas que antes ocupaban el cuarto por aquella cama. Él siempre había pensado que las literas eran mucho más divertidas.

Las gafas de lectura de Amy descansaban sobre la mesilla de noche. Había sido River la que las había dejado allí cuando el Doctor había vuelto, hacía ya meses atrás, con la despedida, aquella última página arrancada de un libro como cualquier otro, en una mano, y las pequeñas gafas de cristales redondos en la otra. Suponía que River había considerado que la visión, día tras día, de aquellas pequeñas lentes habría sido demasiado para él. No creía que estuviese equivocada.

Todo seguía allí, todos aquellos objetos que ambos habían ido reuniendo a lo largo de los años: objetos tan corrientes como un cepillo de dientes o una toalla, objetos alienígenas rescatados de extrañas civilizaciones perdidas o simples recuerdos de viajes tranquilos. Los móviles de ambos, apagados, yacían en la mesa esperando a ser cargados. Nunca volverían a ser usados. El Doctor no pudo evitarlo, y corrió a abrir su armario. Sabía que si ellos estuviesen allí se enfadarían con él por curiosear en sus pertenencias. Pero ya no podrían enfadarse nunca más con él. No podrían gritarle, no podrían reprocharle. No estaban allí. Cuando las dos puertas del armario fueron abiertas, el Doctor inspiró hondo. Aún olía a ellos, al perfume favorito de Amy, a su champú, a la loción de Rory... Era increíble como podía diferenciar el cálido y dulce olor que emanaban los Pond. Era increíble también que no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello antes. 

Sus manos acariciaron la tela, la lana, el cuero de sus prendas, y se enrollaron alrededor de una bufanda roja. Sonrió al reconocerla. Aquella bufanda había envuelto el cuello de Amy cuando ella había llorado por él -por él y no por Rory- cuando se había lanzado a sí mismo a su propia extinción, al centro de la explosión en la que su querida TARDIS se hallaba atrapada, al grito de 'Gerónimo'. Sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras de lana mientras se ocultaba el rostro con ella, respirando profundamente para captar cada aroma, cada pequeño recuerdo que pudiese arrancar de aquel olor, cada diminuto pedazo de la esencia de Amy que pudiese encontrar en aquella prenda.

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos hasta que una rodó por su mejilla hasta su mano. Separó la cara de la bufanda unos instantes, sorprendido. Sus lágrimas habían empezado a mojar la lana, tornándola más oscura allí donde habían sido absorbidas por el tejido. Antes de siquiera terminar de comprender el por qué de sus lágrimas estas tornaron en sollozos. Su cuerpo, que empezaba a sufrir pequeñas convulsiones fruto del llanto, se derrumbó en la cama que presidía la habitación. Y durante unos minutos el Doctor no pudo hacer nada más que llorar. Llorar abrazado a aquel pedazo de lana que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de Amy, su pequeña Amelia, como un cuento de hadas. La primera cara que esta nueva cara vio. La pequeña, extraordinaria Amy, cuya vida no tenía ningún sentido. La chica que esperó. También lloró por Rory. El gran Rory, increíble Rory. El último centurión. El hombre que esperó. No quería llorar, odiaba hacerlo. Era demasiado... Era tan... Humano. Y él no lo era, no era humano. No podía dejar de repetírselo. Pero había huido durante demasiado tiempo. Había estado renegando de todos aquellos sentimientos, había preferido darles la espalda y esperar a que, algún día, se sintiese lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerles frente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel día no llegaría nunca, y de que no podía enfrentarse a aquello sin dolor. 

Se decía a sí mismo que era un egoísta. Que Amy y Rory lo estarían pasando peor que él, que se encontraban solos y perdidos en algún lugar desconocido, en la época equivocada, construyendo una nueva vida a partir de la nada más absoluta. Pero ellos se tenían el uno al otro, nunca estarían completamente solos. Él, sin embargo, sí.   
No podía evitar recordar como, a pesar de los ruegos de Amy, él había tratado y había deseado que ella se quedase a su lado, que abandonase a Rory a su suerte y continuase con él, viajando juntos. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía tan solo...

 

Transcurrió largo rato hasta que el Doctor sintió la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Pocas veces se había hundido de aquella manera. Pocas veces se había sentido tan desolado. Y sabía que, ahora, el esfuerzo que necesitaría para recuperarse sería inmenso. Con la mayor calma que fue capaz de reunir comenzó a recoger todos los objetos personales de los Pond que ocupaban la habitación. Tenía preparadas algunas cajas para este propósito. Dobló con todo el cuidado que pudo las distintas prendas, empaquetó con delicadeza los objetos más frágiles, y cerró las cajas, seguramente para siempre. Solo hubo una cosa de la que no pudo despedirse, un objeto al que no pudo decir adiós. Introdujo las gafas de lectura de Amy en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos. Había sido su última adquisición, lo último que había llevado puesto antes de desaparecer y que él conservaba. Con ellas había leído las últimas palabras que ella le había dedicado. No podía librarse de ellas tan fácilmente. 

Poco a poco fue transportando las cajas hasta una habitación. En realidad no era 'una' habitación. Era 'la' habitación. Una habitación maldita, creada para ocultar y enmascarar la tristeza y la soledad. Una habitación para llorar y recordar, llena con los restos que dejaba todo aquel que pasaba para la TARDIS para no quedarse. Restos que eran demasiado dolorosos para ser expuestos. Respirando profundamente, el Doctor se sumergió en aquella fría habitación. Las cajas se amontonaban a su alrededor, todas selladas, todas polvorientas, todas con un nombre garabateado en su superficie, cada una de una época distinta, de un origen diferente. Quizás su contenido había sido olvidado tiempo atrás, pero no la persona a la que había pertenecido. Su mirada se entretuvo en muy diversos nombres, algunos muy antiguos, otros muy recientes, tanto que incluso dolían. Siguió caminando hasta que las cajas se acabaron, y allí dejó con cuidado las que transportaba en sus brazos. Cogió un rotulador que descansaba en el suelo junto a él, y escribió con la mejor letra que pudo los nombres de sus antiguos compañeros.

''Amelia y Rory''...

Sonrió, melancólico, cuando su mano paró en el aire, dudando qué escribir tras el nombre de Rory. Sabía que, en realidad, el apellido de la pareja era Williams, pero para él nunca serían Amelia y Rory Williams. Para él siempre serían sus amados Pond. Así finalizó, con trazo seguro:

''Amelia y Rory Pond''.

Durante unos instantes que parecieron horas, unas horas que parecieron milenios, milenios que se asemejaban a la más basta eternidad, el Doctor sencillamente observó aquellos nombres, grabados a tinta en la caja, grabados a fuego en sus corazones. Aquellos nombres pesaban como un océano sobre su cuerpo, como una montaña sobre sus hombros. Dolían igual que duele una herida que nunca cierra. Faltaban como falta el oxígeno a gran altura. Vacío lleno de sufrimiento.   
Con una última caricia a la caja que contenía tan preciada carga, el Doctor se levantó, y sin volver a mirar atrás, caminó con paso sereno hacia la salida de aquella habitación. Aquella maldita habitación, llena de personas que fueron historias al final. Sin duda, grandes historias. 

 

El Doctor sonrío al llegar a la sala de mandos de su amada TARDIS y ver que esta había autoprogramado un destino. Aquella cabina, tan vieja como él, tan deseosa de aventuras como para ser capaz de robar a un Señor del Tiempo y huir, le conocía mejor que ningún otro ser en el basto universo y en el aparentemente infinito tiempo. Aquella nave que le había acompañado en sus más bajos momentos y en sus más grandes triunfos decidió por él su nuevo destino, un lugar donde descansar durante un tiempo sus cansadas piernas después de tan larga carrera, un lugar donde reposar sus agitados y dolidos corazones. Un lugar donde poder recordar su identidad, quién era, qué hacía antes de que su vida diese tan drástico giro.

El último Señor del Tiempo se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla cercana a la mesa de mandos, confiándose plenamente a su fiel compañera. Y sencillamente… Descansó.


End file.
